Courage
by wiinterxxxbabii
Summary: Running. She was running. Running away. Away from home, away from her friends, away from her family. Running away from him. ... Jemi version of "All We Are". M for graphic content: Sex, rape, abuse, language...
1. Chapter 1

Right. So this was supposed to be up weeks ago (for those of you who read my note on my last story), but I wanted to wait a while to make sure that when I went back to re-read it I still liked it. I did ... obviously(:

And... I'm actually going to be making two versions of this story. This is the Jemi (Joe/Demi) version, the original version... because I just love them. The other version will be Smitchie (Shane/Mitchie) because I realize that many people probably won't read this one since its "not legal". Whatever. If you dont like Jemi or have issues with this story's legality, then read the Smitchie version, please(:

Just a warning: updates will probably be a few weeks apart, hopefully no more than a month. I have issues with confindence in my writing so I like to write a chapter and wait a little while so that I can go back and make sure I don't absolutely hate it. Anyways, read on... enjoy(:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Running. She was running. Running away. Away from home, away from her friends, from her family. Running away from _him._

* * *

Demi Lovato ran her fingers through her dark hair as she sat patiently. She'd been waiting for hours, but she knew it would be worth it. She had worked so hard to bury her past, to leave everything behind and move on with her life.

It was difficult to start over, as she knew it would be. She flew across the country to Los Angeles to pursue her dream of becoming a songstress, though deep down Demi knew it was mostly to get away from _him._ She needed to be as far away from her old life as possible and it just so happened that she was able to follow her dreams in the same place.

A loud voice echoed throughout the room as another name was called, bringing Demi out of her reverie. She was at an audition for a movie, a DCOM as the channel so liked to call it. Becoming an actress was not part of Demi's original plan, but it seemed to be the only way to get noticed without bringing too much attention upon herself.

At first, Demi just wanted to be a singer. That was her only dream, her only goal worth achieving in LA. But, Demi soon realized that it was much harder to get discovered _only_ for singing without the entire world knowing about you. Most singers were discovered online, for example, becoming popular on YouTube, or by auditioning for shows such as _American Idol_ or _America's Got Talent_.

Demi didn't want that.

She didn't want gossip television shows going on about millions of online viewers loving her cover of a song by her favorite artist or Ryan Seacrest congratulating her on winning _American Idol_. Sure, it would probably be a lot less discouraging than being rejected by director after director, but it would also allow _him_ to find her, and that was the last thing Demi wanted. By auditioning for movies, nobody would know about Demi until she actually got a role and by then she'd have a plan to avoid _him_… At least, she hoped she'd have a plan by then.

But that was why this movie was perfect for her. Maybe it wasn't exactly targeting the audience she'd hoped for, it being a Disney Channel Original Movie and all, but that seemed to be the only flaw. This movie was a musical, first off, which was a main selling point for her. She'd be able to sing _and_ get noticed if she got the lead role. Demi would also have to change her hair color and overall style if she was chosen, making her less recognizable and harder to track down. The main character was a teenage girl with reddish brown hair, a preppy wardrobe, and a cheery disposition – all of which Demi was not.

Demi, who had just turned seventeen, had died her hair black long ago and generally dressed in all black, occasionally venturing out to dull grays. She was not an unhappy person, but wasn't one to wander around smiling like a fool, either. But who could blame her? Her attitude changed when _he_ changed years ago and it was hard to return to the person she once was.

The person who laughed and joked with her friends – not that she had any anymore. _He_ took that away from her, too.

The person who loved wearing bright colors because everyone said it matched her bright personality.

The person who experimented with all different kinds of makeup, from bright eyeshadows to colorful lipsticks. Now, Demi's makeup was usually dark, not varying much from black eyeliner or smoky eyes.

She just wasn't who she used to be, no matter how much she didn't want to be who she was now.

Another reason why she wanted this so bad.

Being an actress meant leaving your own life for a little while and becoming someone totally different. It meant she could forget her past, forget about _him_ and just… _be_. Demi could be this happy girl with loving parents and a best friend and forget about the fact that she had neither of those in real life. This movie was exactly what she needed.

"Demetria Lovato!"

Demi stood as someone called her name. She scanned the room and saw a friendly looking woman standing in an open doorway with a clipboard in one hand and a megaphone in the other. It was her turn. Time for her audition.

Walking toward the woman, Demi glanced at all the people in the waiting room. Almost every single pair of eyes were on her. Some seemed to be sending her a message of 'Good luck!' while others glared, knowing she was competition for the role they wanted, too.

Demi stepped into the audition room and saw a cameraman, ready to film her audition, a table of five people, probably the director and others involved in the making of the movie, and a boy. She was shocked to realize he was one of the brothers in the ever popular band, the Jonas Brothers. Demi knew who they were, though she didn't particularly care for their music, and was slightly star struck when he turned and smiled at her. This incredibly handsome boy – I'm sorry, _man – _smiled. At _her._ And not in the wicked-makes-you-sick-to-your-stomach kind of way she was used to. It was a genuine, welcoming smile, almost as if he were greeting her without words.

"Hi," he said, reaching out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Joe," he smiled again.

Demi tried not to flinch as he moved closer. She really had to work on that. She just wasn't good with people, especially men. It's not that she was antisocial. She had no problem _talking_ to people, it was the touching part that made her nervous. Why was everyone always so touchy, anyway? What's wrong with a simple, 'Hey, how's it going'?

"Hey," Demi gave a small smile, though she knew from the look on his face that he could tell it was fake. "Demi Lovato," she replied as she slowly put her hand in his, ignoring her instinct to run in the opposite direction when they came in contact.

Joe gave her a confused look and tried not to appear offended that she seemed disgusted by him. He just looked towards the director, waiting for him to instruct them on what to do.

"Hello, Ms. Lovato," said a man, who Demi assumed was the director. "I'm Robert, the director of the film. Here's your script. I'd like it if you started in the middle of this page, right after Shane asks 'Do you work here?'" Demi nodded and looked over the page quickly, trying to memorize as much as she could so she could act out the scene rather than just read the script.

"And remember, you're a teenage girl who doesn't want anyone to know that she was only able to go to this prestigious music camp because she and her mother are working there. Just imagine how embarrassed you would be, a famous rock star storming in and you're covered in muck," Robert paused, looking at Demi, then at Joe, then back at Demi. "You ready?" he asked her.

Demi nodded a bit reluctantly. Her nerves were beginning to get to her, making her doubt herself slightly. She sighed and glanced at Joe. The reassuring smile he gave her made butterflies explode in her stomach, only this time not out of nervousness.

"And… Go!"

"Do you work here?" Joe asked with an attitude. Demi knew he was only acting, but his tone still intimidated her a bit.

Demi quickly got into character, picturing this girl she was supposed to be portraying. She could imagine her slightly flustered and a bit starstruck that _the_ Shane Grey had just sauntered into the kitchen and was taking up an attitude with her even though they hadn't spoken two words to each other.

"I-I… Yes," Demi sighed, acting as though she was ashamed to admit that she worked in the kitchen.

Joe looked at her with slightly wide eyes, pretending that he was surprised at her appearance.

"Wow…" he said. "You _really_ get into your work," Joe gave her a once over as if he was trying to comprehend why she was covered in flour. It was then that Joe noticed just how pretty this girl actually was. She was very petite, only about 5'4" with an itty-bitty waist, which she accentuated by wearing a belt around her black dress. She was curvy, but not obviously so and her curled, raven colored hair looked exceptionally soft and silky.

Joe examined her face – her slightly pouty lips, the light freckles dancing across her nose, the way her nose curved upward just a little bit at the tip, and the way her eyes bore into his, almost as if she was looking inside him, like she was reading his innermost thoughts and feelings. He jumped slightly when Robert coughed and Joe realized it was still his line.

"I'm Shane," Joe said confidently, getting back into character. "But I'm sure even the kitchen help knows that."

"Of course!" Demi replied enthusiastically, looking at her script to read the next few lines. "It's nice to meet you," she smiled at him and took a shaky breath, acting like she was completely star struck.

"Actually, it's not so nice," Joe commented rudely and Demi let her smile fall, as though she was hurt that he would talk to her with such attitude. He looked away a bit as he was talking, pretending that he was disinterested in the entire conversation and glanced at his script briefly.

"See, my manager said he sent over my food allergy list, but since I couldn't even go _near_ my breakfast this morning…" Joe glared at her, as if it was all her fault. Demi painted an incredibly offended look on her face, like she was appalled that he had the nerve to speak to her like that.

"Can I just talk to whoever's in charge," he continued, reciting his line like it was a command rather than a question. When she didn't answer right away, he looked at her expectantly, like he was actually waiting for her to run off and get a manager.

"Excuse me?" Demi gave him an incredulous look and paused slightly, like she was waiting for him to apologize for being so disrespectful.

"What," Joe stated curtly, looking bored.

"Well, you're kind of being a jerk," Demi looked at him as if it were the most obvious observation as Joe looked offended.

"And you are?" he asked, acting like she wasn't anyone important – at least, not important enough to insult him.

"A person!" Demi cried. "And there's a way to talk to a person, and that's not it," she glared at him, her character becoming angry.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds, both waiting for the other to say something next. Joe pretended to look shocked that someone had just talked back to him and Demi still looked furious.

"Well," Joe paused, taking a step back like he was going to walk out. "I'll have my manager send it over again."

Demi nodded, her eyes wide like he was stupid and had just pointed out the obvious.

"Fine," she replied hotly.

Joe turned around and acted like he was beginning to walk away when Demi cleared her throat at him.

"Thank you…?" he said a bit sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Demi smirked at him and nodded like she was speaking to a child.

"Much better."

"And stop!" Robert called, smiling at both of them. "Great job Joe, Demi."

Demi took a deep breath and gave a small, but genuine, smile. She was proud of herself. She thought her audition went really well, both her and Joe portraying their characters perfectly. Demi glanced at Joe quickly, trying to read his expression.

Joe met Demi's eyes and smiled at her when he noticed the smile on her face. She really did have a beautiful smile, even if it was just a tiny one.

"We'll give you a call in about two weeks to let you know if we want you to do a callback," Robert said to Demi, a secretive glint in his eyes. Demi briefly wondered what he was thinking, but dismissed it quickly.

Demi felt a hand take hold of her arm and her mind started screaming. Flashbacks clouded her vision and she stepped away quickly, glancing at who had grabbed her. Joe looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. She laughed nervously and looked away while he tried to understand what had just happened and why she seemed so repulsed by him.

"Ms. Lovato?" Robert called for her attention. "Do you have a parent or guardian we can contact in case we can't get in touch with you?"

Demi tensed abruptly at the mention of her parents. She coughed awkwardly and shook her head. "N-No. I, uh… I live by myself. You should be able to reach me, though. I-I'm almost always h-home."

Joe studied Demi's behavior – the way her body became rigid and tense when her parents were spoken of, the way she seemed nervous, stuttering and giving uncertain answers, the way she wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. Joe continued to stare at her, determined to make her look at him.

Demi could feel Joe's intense gaze on her and slowly brought her eyes up to his. She had a blank look on her face, refusing to let anyone see how Robert's words had affected her. As she stared into his eyes, Demi froze, unable to look away. He had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen – the outer circle a deep brown that faded into a soft hazel, changing to a rich honey color towards the center, all speckled with gold and green flecks. She had never seen anything quite like his eyes and they rendered her speechless. Demi found herself wishing she could look at them all day.

Before Joe could even congratulate himself on getting her to look at him, he gasped as he looked into her eyes. The amount of pain and sadness he saw made his heart ache and her grim expression only intensified it. His heart pounded in his chest as he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her broken eyes shook him to the core and he reluctantly looked away, frowning slightly as he wondered what he had done.

Demi brought her focus back to Robert as Joe turned away from her. Robert gave her a mysterious smile and Demi just laughed nervously, feeling slightly out of place and incredibly awkward.

"Wait!" cried a woman next to Robert. "She hasn't sung for us." She was holding a few sheets of music in her hand, deciding which one she wanted to give Demi.

Demi nodded and walked forward, taking the sheet the woman handed her. The piece was titled "This Is Me" and Demi could tell it was still rough. Many things were crossed out and written over and it looked like the only instrument to be played with it so far was piano.

"A-Am I… Should I play the piano while I sing?" Demi questioned, looking towards the back of the room where a baby grand piano sat. Everyone looked at her, an almost surprised expression on their faces.

"You can play piano?" the woman asked her. Demi just nodded silently and waited for someone to answer her question.

"Yes," Joe turned towards Demi who looked a bit startled that he was the one to answer her. He looked at Robert, who glared at him slightly for answering her question for him, but Joe shrugged and said, "I want to hear her play. Jane?"

Demi looked at both Robert and the woman next to him, Jane, waiting for them to give her permission. Jane just smiled brightly at her.

"Be our guest."

Demi walked past Robert, noticing the odd smirk he was sending her way, but deciding to ignore it. She sat down at the piano and arranged the sheets of music in front of her, placing her fingers on the correct keys.

"Should I start from somewhere in particular? Or just sing the whole song?" Demi asked. She wasn't really in the mood to sing the entire song. She was nervous enough as it was and didn't want to risk messing up any more than necessary.

"Just start at the second verse, then sing the chorus, and then Joe is going to join you and sing his part, and then both of you will sing until the end of the song," Jane stood up and hovered behind Demi to point to where she should start. Demi froze. She was _too_ close to her.

Trying to calm herself down, Demi took a few deep breaths and waited for Jane to move. She let out a deep sigh of relief when she walked back to the table a few seconds later. Joe gave her a questioning glance and stationed himself by the side of the piano with a copy of the music in front of him.

"Whenever you're ready."

Demi took a deep breath and nodded. Glancing at the music before her, she began playing the few notes before the second verse slowly, not exactly sure what the tempo was. She opted to keep it slow and soft.

"_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life where you're the shining star. Even though it seems like it's too far away, I have to believe in myself. It's the only way_." Demi felt a bit awkward and stared at the wall a little to the left of her. She paused and took a breath before singing the chorus.

"_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now. Gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be. This is me_," Demi paused and waited for Joe to begin singing. Looking up at him, he just stared at her, mouth slightly agape before snapping out of it. He shook his head lightly and softly began singing his part, matching his tone to hers.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_." Demi played the piano a bit louder, building up as they both started singing.

"_I need to find you. I gotta find you_."

"_This is real, this is me_," Demi sang not bothering to sing slow or softly anymore as she focused on her voice blending with his. It made her heart beat erratically as she waited for him to join her again.

"_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now. Gonna let the light shine on me_," Demi held out her note while Joe continued singing, "_Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in_."

"_No more hiding who I wanna be_," Demi sang with him again. He began singing his part while she sang different lyrics.

"_This is-_"

"_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_."

"_This is-_"

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_."

Joe began singing with her again, his heart fluttering at the sound of her voice. "_Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be_." Joe looked at Demi as they began singing softer again, nearing the end of the song. He smiled at her when he noticed she was giving him a genuine smile, too.

His heart stopped for a minute. He thought she was beautiful before, but that was nothing compared to now. Her curled hair framed her face delicately and she had a bright smile on her face. The sadness and pain he'd seen in her eyes previously was dimmed as her joy took over. It was obvious that she honestly loved to sing, and she was amazing at it, too. She offered him another smile as they ended the song.

"_This is me_."

Demi smiled at Joe and took a deep breath. The smile he was giving her made her blush slightly and look away. She loved singing with him. She wanted to audition all over again just so she could hear his voice with hers. It was exhilarating and she'd never felt so good while singing before. It was the happiest she'd been in a long time.

"You're phenomenal!" Jane cried. She jumped out of her seat and grabbed Demi by her shoulders, shaking her excitedly. "Robert, we _have_ to cast her!"

Demi gasped and quickly moved out of her arms. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and all she could see were cold blue eyes staring down at her in hatred accompanied by a malicious smile. Demi closed her eyes, willing the image out of her mind. She could feel herself slowly losing control and the intense need to get out of the room pulsed through her veins.

No.

She wouldn't let _him_ destroy this for her. She'd come so far and she wasn't about to ruin her chances at getting this role because of _him_. She was going to do this no matter how much pain it caused her later. She was so close. She wasn't giving in now.

Demi took a deep breath and opened her eyes to find Joe and Jane staring at her with wide eyes. She panicked and racked her brain for an excuse.

"S-Sorry. You just startled me," Demi laughed awkwardly, nervously bouncing on her feet. "I wasn't expecting it is all." Demi looked directly into Jane's eyes, determined to make it look like she was telling the truth.

Jane just nodded and offered an apologetic smile. Demi returned the smile, though Joe knew it was fake, just like when he'd first met her. He watched as Demi thanked Robert, Jane, and everyone else before walking out of the room. She caught his eyes while passing him, but looked down quickly.

Jane may have believed Demi's excuse, but Joe wasn't stupid. He had seen the absolute terror in her eyes when Jane had grabbed her. You just don't get_ that_ scared when someone startles you. Something was going on with this Demi Lovato girl and he was going to figure out what.

* * *

Terrible? I know, very typical ending... But my goal was 2,000 words and its more than double that with the Author's Notes, so I had to end it soon before I couldn't break up the chapters.

And also: the part where Demi sings for her audition... (this is how your supposed to imagine it to sound)- the beginning, when it's only her and the piano, is supposed to sound like Mitchie in Camp Rock when she thinks nobody can hear her in the Mess Hall. But, then I need to add Joe... So the part with him should sound more like the Mitchie/Shane duet at Final Jam... except its still only piano. Anyway...

Tell me what you think...

Review(:

Thanks... wiinterxxxbabii(:


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is embarrassing. Close to two years later and I finally uploaded another chapter. Not that anyone's reading it because I lost all my Story Alerts (not that I blame you guys). I can't even give some kind of understandable excuse. Nope. It was just me being a lazy, uninspired asshole.

If you're reading this, I thank you for sticking with me. It's just that every time I looked at what I had for this chapter, I didn't know how to continue it. Right after uploading the first chapter, I started writing this one, but got stuck after the fourth big paragraph in Joe's part (before he dials Ashley's number). You see, I've actually come back to this many times throughout these two years and every single time I just had no clue where to go after that paragraph. I considered deleting it and starting over, but that didn't maker sense either. I liked what I had so far, I liked it a lot, but I didn't know where to go from there. So, I would close the document and hope that the next time I opened it I would be hit with inspiration. But it never came.

Yesterday, I opened my email and saw one from fanfiction, which excited me because I still read stories ALL the time, but lately my updates haven't been as frequent. This was different, though. It was a review for this story, which was surprising because I didn't think anyone was reading it after all this time. It was from someone named **Kayla** who didn't review from her account (if she has one). And even though all she really told me was that this story was already one of her favorites, she loved it, and she thought I was talented, it got me really wanted to write again. So I opened the document, still completely uninspired and still having no clue how to continue, and just started typing. And here we are. So thank you, **Kayla**. I don't know what it was about your review, but you are why I finally got this chapter finished. Happy face :).

It's short, I know. It's boring, I know. Probably not the best to come back with after two years, but it's essential. This chapter, and probably the next one depending on where I end it, are going to be like this. I just need to give a little background before getting to the good stuff.

I'm honestly going to try really, really, _really_ hard to update often from now on. I know that coming from me that probably doesn't mean much, but I know what I want to do now, and although I won't promise you anything, I really will try to keep myself on track. If I don't, you have my permission to torch my house and sell my belongings.

Just kidding, please don't do that.

Now, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter and don't hate me too much for its shitty-ness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Demi sighed tiredly as she shuffled into her small apartment. She was thoroughly exhausted having gotten stuck in traffic on the way home. Her audition left her emotionally drained, her wrists were sore from her jewelry rubbing against her fresh cuts all day, and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of her life.

Throwing her keys into the bowl on the counter, Demi switched the light on and opened her refrigerator. She pulled out some leftover lasagna, popping it in the microwave before walking to her bedroom.

Demi sighed again, realizing how empty and lifeless her room was. The walls were a plain white, not decorated whatsoever. The furniture she had picked up was old and chipped and her bed was unmade, the dreary grey bedding lying in a rumpled mess on her mattress.

Moaning quietly, Demi hung her head and collapsed onto her bed. She would barely have enough time to eat her dinner before she had to change and leave for her job at a bar downtown. She worked part time at an old, smelly restaurant that was empty almost all of the time, except for a few drunks who only drank the cheap beer and stale wine because the prices were so low.

Hearing the microwave beep, Demi pushed herself off the bed and made her way into the kitchen to eat a quick dinner so she could leave and actually be on time for her job for once – not that she even wanted to be there anyway. Demi sighed one last time, thinking about how much she really needed to get the role in _Camp Rock_.

* * *

Joe Jonas was _not_ an impatient man. When it came to waiting, he was always considerate and well behaved. He wasn't rude or mean, he didn't gossip, and he always, _always_ made sure he was respectful to woman. So, when a certain Demi Lovato came to audition for the part of his leading lady, he was patient and kind, not commenting on her stuttering or lack of eye contact because he figured it was just nerves.

Wrong.

Thinking back to her audition, specifically her behavior, Joe realized how wrong he was. He may not know exactly what was up with that chick, but it was quite obvious that it wasn't nerves. She was tense and vague and even _flinched_ when he touched her. She was distant, but not cold, and she was… beautiful. She was honestly one of the most stunning girls he'd ever seen.

Joe smiled softly as he remembered her. He knew she was going to get the part. She was without a doubt the best singer they had heard all day and an excellent actress, too. Jane made it obvious that she loved her and Robert seemed quite fond of the girl. She was a shoo-in, which Joe was happy about. He wanted to get to know her better. He _needed_ to get to know her better. There was just something about her that was so intriguing.

Joe looked down at his phone. Twelve missed calls and eight new texts, all from Ashley. Ashley Greene to be specific. She was a nice girl, he'd give her that, but he was only dating her because his manager thought he needed some publicity. He had absolutely no romantic feelings towards her whatsoever, which only made him feel like a jerk because she made it blatantly obvious that she was head-over-heels for him, despite the fact that her manager told her the relationship was solely for publicity.

Joe sighed and dialed Ashley's number, massaging the bridge of his nose in preparation for the headache he knew he was about to get. He'd have to talk to his manager soon and get out of this relationship. He didn't know how much more he could take, especially now that the mysterious Demi Lovato was in the picture. Joe was an honest man and he knew he had to break it off with Ashley before he pursued anything with Demi.

As soon as he heard his girlfriend's voice over the phone he wished he had never called in the first place. Every time he talked to this girl he got more and more annoyed.

"_Hey baby, I missed you! I've been calling you all day, where have you been?_" Ashley's nasally voice was already giving him a headache. Joe sighed, dragging a hand down his face. She may sound happy to talk to him, but he knew better. He was going to have to make it up to her somehow and Joe was not looking forward to that. It was always his wallet that got the short end of the stick in these situations.

"I was working, remember? I'm going to be working all week, like I told you. I have casting for my new movie and it takes pretty much all day," Joe replied. He needed to end his relationship as soon as possible. He couldn't go a single day without hearing Ashley complain about something he was did.

"_Why haven't you answered my calls or texts? We should go out tonight!_" Ashley squealed. Joe racked his mind for some excuse. Seeing Ashley was the last thing he wanted to do. He'd much rather just lay in bed and think about his new fascination, Demi.

"Well-"

"_I haven't seen you in forever baby. I miss you so much!_"

"We went out to dinner last night, Ashley. I'm just too tired tonight, I think I might be coming down with something," Joe coughed for extra effect. Ashley wasn't the brightest girl and Joe knew she was too oblivious to catch him in a lie. He decided tomorrow he would take her out and let her down gently. He didn't care what his manager had to say. This girl was slowly driving him insane.

"_Joe!_" She whined. "_I just want to see you. I miss you, baby. How about I come over and take care of you! It'll be so cute and romantic!_"

"No!" Joe cried. "I'll be fine, Ashley. I'm just going to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Okay! Bye, baby. I love you!_"

Joe snapped his phone shut, refusing to return the meaningless words. He lay back on his bed, shutting his eyes for a moment. Images of Demi took over his mind. He just couldn't get her out of his head. Her hair, her eyes, her mouth, he was absolutely captivated by her. She was so dark and mysterious and Joe couldn't get enough of her. The way her dark makeup gave her an almost seductive appearance, the way her curled hair framed her face ever so gently, the way her belt emphasized her tiny waist, making her all the more tempting. Everything about her was enticing to him.

Joe sat up quickly and groaned. For the next three days he was going to have to sit through more auditions. After seeing Demi he knew there was no other person for the part and he was dreading having to endure auditions that would no doubt be terrible compared to her.

* * *

"Hey, pretty lady! Be a good little girl and fill me up again, would you?"

Demi huffed in annoyance and took the empty mug from the man. It was nearing 4 in the morning and he was drunk out of his mind. He was one of the regulars at the Ugly Mug, the bar where she worked. His name was Jim and he made it a habit to harass Demi on a regular basis.

"Demi, hun, go home," Sally, her coworker said, resting a hand on Demi's shoulder. "You've been here for over ten hours and you're practically asleep on your feet. This place is empty as usual and both of us don't need to be here. Go home and get some rest."

Sally had become Demi's closest and only friend since moving to Los Angeles and getting the job at the Ugly Mug. She was a few years older than Demi and looked after her like the older sister Demi lost so long ago. Demi had grown to really love her and the fact that Sally cared for her despite knowing almost nothing about her. Sally knew nothing of Demi's past or who she was before she came to LA. Sally accepted the Demi she met her first day on the job and Demi was thankful for that.

"You know I need the money, Sal. I can barely pay my rent as it is," Demi paused and sighed, "which is pathetic considering how cheap it is. One of the cheapest apartments on the market and my broke ass can't even afford to pay the rent," Demi scowled, leaned her elbows on the counter, and put her head in her hands. She was exhausted. Her shift started at 5:30 and she was having trouble just keeping her eyes open at this point. Demi knew she should go home and sleep before her next shift at 11, but if she didn't work the extra hours she wouldn't be able to pay her rent this month and being evicted from her apartment was out of the question.

Demi thought back to her audition the day before. Everyone seemed to love her audition, disregarding her strange behavior. She took a glance around the bar, noticing the stale smell, the dim lighting, the empty booths, the last few drunkards scattered around the counter.

Demi really, _really_ needed to get that part.

* * *

And there you have it! Told you it was short and crappy. But bare with me, it'll be better by the fourth chapter.

Please review, favorite, alert, whatever it is you want to do! It's my motivation :).

Don't leave me too much hate, I already know I was an ass for waiting two years. Don't gotta rub it in. ;)

Much love,

wiinterxxxbabii


End file.
